¿HoW am i eTERnITY?
by M.L.Quincy
Summary: She's a daughter of Hermes. He's a son of Chaos. And it's her job to lead him to his death. OC; T for later Profanity and Violence. HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


_Eons Ago_

_It was dark. Everything was a shadow; the universe itself was a shadow. And there is nothing, nothing but him/her/it. Because whatever "it" is... it is at least one thing..._  
_Eternity._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Modern Day  
Manhattan, New York_

There is nothing quite like the streets of New York. The hustle and bustle of every kind of person, from punk kids to supermodels, and from hippies to suits. Everyone does their best to navigate the constant rush hour and everyone does their best to get to their destination as fast as possible. The sights, smells, sounds. Tall buildings rising up on either side of you, food cooked in hotdog stands and Asian Restaurants, cars honking, guitars playing. Wonderful.

I, M., am here to tell you a story. The story of few, the story of many, the story of none, the story of all. Me? I'm just a fifteen year old girl who loves to read, write, draw, sing. Sounds like a typical teen, right? Meh, I'm a demigod, daughter of Hermes who has a tendency to get a bit obsessive. I'm ADD, though not dyslexic, and- I have a freaking tendency to get sidetracked! But this tale isn't mine. I'm merely the friend, the side-kick. One who should never be given energy drinks. *Awkward laugh*. So. This is my perspective on the story. Of course. And I am a real person, as you can tell! I have an account on fanfiction and everything! I know I shouldn't tell you this stuff, all this personal crap and the fact that I'm a demigod, but Percy Jackson had Rick Riordan write books about him and you still didn't believe it! So I think I'm fine. Augh! Stupid ADD! But I don't have the hyperactive part, wonder why...

SO! THE STORY! AUGH! Where should I start? How about in Physics class? Sounds good!

* * *

So I was sitting in Physics class, and my teacher was droning on. She kept talking about kinetics and things. About, 'does a car have kinetic energy even when it's not moving?' I don't even remember whether the answer was yes or no. All I remember was the fact that I answered the question and got it wrong. In response to her correction I had said, "oh," then promptly continued to doodle on a piece of paper while she explained _why _it was wrong.

Like I really cared.

If I'd had my way, I would have been at Camp; Camp Half-Blood, to be exact. I am quite sure you are all very familiar with it because this is in the Percy Jackson fanfiction archive. _Psst— his real name isn't Percy Jackson, that was just a cover up to keep his identity a secret. _Huh? Hm? Did I say something? Okay, back to story time. Well, the reason why I was there in the middle of a classroom full to the brim with mortals, and I was soaking like a pickle in saltwater in there, was because my mom made me go. Yeah, you heard me right. My mortal mom made me go. In fact, she's only my step mom. You see, my family is complicated.

Here— so I have a real mom. She died in a car crash. But considering she never gave a frick about me, or anyone for that matter, I could care less. I barely knew her. She was married to my "dad" who is a mortal, and I had always thought that I was his legit blood child. But nope. My mother had cheated on him. With Hermes. I don't know what Hermes' intentions were. My mom was very pretty, but she was a manipulative person. Not to mention an amazing liar. Maybe that was what had attracted my godly dad. But she was always lazy and such. So when she became prego and had me, my "dad" and mom raised me. Except for the fact that my mom didn't do a thing. Dad would be out working his butt off and she would be out at parties. And yeah. That was my life as an infant.

Finally, he had to divorce her. He figured out that she had been cheating on him the whole time and did what had to be done. He moved away, she moved in with her parents, and I had only seen her on "visits" since. At least, until I was five. To see me the court had said that she needed to have a job and get off her drinking habits. But she never did.

And only a couple of years ago she died. Drunk driving. I didn't cry. She was just a person who had nothing much to do with me. I didn't even know her. And not only that, but she was a horrible person. So, yeah. That's my rant.

Well, my dad met my step mom when I was like, three, and they became married when I was nine. It was nice and awesome. I love her, respect her. Yeah, there are some rough patches, but that's normal. I call her mom, I call my blood mother, "Mother" because she may be my blood mother, but she isn't my mom. She isn't my parent. And never could be, either. Never could've been.

Auuuugh! I said my rant was over! Well it is now. And you know my past. And so I was sitting in Physics, bored as ever.

Well, I was imagining how awesome it would be if the kids at my school would just stop wimping out and have a food fight when— there were people at the door. You could see them through the glass. Nobody really noticed because they were probably just some office assistants. You know, those kids that sign up to help the office staff out during class time for a semester? Yeah. These people looked kind of familiar, but I brushed that off. Everybody at this school looked familiar.

One of them came in and walked up to the teacher. The teacher stopped her lecture for a moment and listened to what the guy had to say. He told her in a low voice, but one that most people in the room could hear, "Can Melissa Quincy be excused from class? The office wants her," he explained. My teacher looked straight at me. "Yeah, sure. Go."

I was a bit startled by this. I wasn't called to the office that often. "Do I need to bring my stuff?" I asked. The boy nodded, and I quickly shut my binder and shuffled my papers and started to shove them in my backpack. The teacher continued her lecture as I zipped up my things and swung it over my shoulder. I then walked up to the boy who had been waiting, very impatiently, I might add, then followed him out of the classroom. When the door shut behind us he turned and looked at me. There were two others with him, another guy and a girl.

I suddenly gasped. I recognized these people. From Camp! "Wait— you're um—"

"Shh!" The first guy and the girl said, while the other guy muttered, "Shut up, before someone hears us."

The first guy had wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and was very tall. The girl had subtly curly brown hair tied back in a low ponytail and her hands seemed to be covered in dirt. The last guy had long brown hair that looked kind of like the old Bieber haircut. And he was a bit short, his eyes black.

"Come on." the girl placed a hand on my shoulder and led me to the back of the school, where there was a large grassy area next to a small parking lot. The two guys followed.

"Wait, why are you at my school?" I asked, feeling a bit flustered. "And you are— let me guess— Katie Gardner, Will Solace and..." I looked inquisitively at the last boy. I had seen him around the camp before, but I wasn't familiar with him enough.

"Adrian Wryte. I'm a son of Ares." he answered simply.

"We're here because you're a girl who's not too powerful and is willing to go to school in the mortal world. And yes, I am," Katie said.

"And because youre a child of Hermes. You're clever and nimble and are good at lying, right?" Will asked.

"Yeah...?" But _why? _They never said _why. _Like what was this for? Why me for what?

"Okay, so here are the facts." Adrian began. "There is a powerful... We don't know what to call them, running around. And you need to get them to Olympus without them destroying the world. Got that?"

I looked at the three of them, still utterly confused. "But not a satyr? Me?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, basically. They're are particularly busy nowadays with all this no-more-Pan stuff, and so we have to resort to demigods. Plus, this is too big of a job for a mere satyr."

"And... Why is that...?" I asked, suddenly becoming fearful of the answer.

"They are..." Will paused and looked at the other two. Their faces were as serious as if they were faced with death. "This kid is a child of Chaos."

* * *

Yup. I'm just that kind of kid that loves to leave cliff hangers. Oh and my name is Melissa Laurel Quincy, by the way. Well, this is the start of my story, and since Chiron is calling for dinner on the conch horn right now, I had better wrap this up. Please tell me what you think so far. This is about a year ago. I was fifteen. Yeah. Please review. I want to know if my story is something of interest to mortals such as yourselves.

~M.


End file.
